The present invention disclosed herein relates to a driving controlling apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling the driving of a light-emitting diode (LED) that operates an infrared LED (IRLED) more efficiently in an apparatus sensing and recognizing the motion of an object by using the IRLED and a photodiode (PD), and a method of providing a control signal thereof.
A typical motion sensing/recognizing technology has mainly used a method of using an imaging camera. However, since a method of using an image camera on a mobile terminal involves a lot of consumption power, a method of using an IRLED and a PD is being recently preferred.
In the latter case, emitting an infrared ray is performed through the IRLED. When there is an object, an infrared ray reflected from the object is received through the PD. If the amount of the reflected infrared ray is measured, it may be sensed that the object approaches, or a direction in which the object moves may be recognized.
When the above method is implemented, the IRLED is regularly switched irrespective of the motion of the object. When the method of switching the IRLED is inefficient, there is a limitation in that consumption power increases.